


Painting

by Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, artist!Eren, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc
Summary: Eren is a mess
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Painting

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eren looked up with the kind of shit eating grin on his face that made Levi want to show him happened to boys who thought they could get away with being smug.

“Painting.” Levi looked at the sheet spread across the living room. Eren was sitting dead center with a canvas in front of him and dozens of paints spread out in an arch around him.

“Painting yourself?” Eren was covered in paint. There was splashes of reds and blues on his face and his arms were slathered in yellows. His legs were splattered with bits of green and Levi chuckled to himself thinking that his boyfriend was literally the embodiment of GAY. Eren’s grin was apologetic now.

“I got a little carried away,” he admitted. “That’s quite the understatement,” Levi snorted. He set his belongings on the kitchen table neatly and walked over to the chaos that was Eren. The closer the got the more he tried to focus on the canvas, curiosity getting the best of him. He was, for lack of a better word, shook.

“Eren I thought you’d never painted before?”

“I haven’t,” Eren said. He examined Levi’s face. It was always very smooth and difficult to read. Over time Eren had learned to read Levi in his voice and mannerisms because his face never betrayed his emotions. But sometimes Eren would analyze his face in a way only an artist could searching for a sign of, well anything really.

“How the hell are you so good at everything?” Levi muttered.

“It’s not even finished,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. Levi was always amazed at the artwork that Eren managed produce. Eren payed close attention to detail and it always transitioned smoothly from mind to canvas.

“Are you sure you’re not lying to me? This is too good for an amateur.” Levi tossed a sideways glance at Eren but Eren just laughed.

“I’m not an amateur, I’m an artist, I just had to figure out how to maneuver the brushes and the rest just comes naturally.” Levi grumbled as he crouched down to get a closer look. Eren had painted a wave in an ocean that seemed crash violently. The picture had motion that even a photograph couldn’t have conveyed. The background was half completed and Levi had an overwhelming need to see the finished product.

“Can you finish it?” he asked. Eren laughed again.

“If you don’t mind,” he teased. Levi nodded and sat on the sheet next to Eren, watching closely as Eren picked up the brush and dipped it in the blue watercolor. Levi wished for a moment that he could see the colors the way Eren did. To Eren, blue wasn’t just blue. It was aqua or royal and rich or flat and he knew just how to manipulate them to create a picture that he wanted. Levi was used to seeing Eren slave over oil pastels and colored pencils but the paints had a draw like a shiny new toy. When Eren finally finished, Levi was still in the same position, watching the canvas like he was watching a movie.

“I’m glad you like it,” Eren said. He was smiling softly as he began to gather up his supplies to run them to the sink.

“Of course I like it you idiot it’s amazing.” Eren turned on the water and hummed quietly as he ran the hot water, watching the colors drip from his brushes and blend together as they ran down the sink. Levi looked up watching Eren’s imagination fire off as he cleaned the brushes and a ghost of a smile haunted Levi’s lips. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist just as Eren finished putting the last brush in the drying rack. Eren turned his head a little a planted a kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“You need a shower,” Levi muttered. Eren grinned.

“Want to join me?”

“Obviously.”


End file.
